Timeless
by witchhuntress
Summary: Mai and Naru finally knew what they felt for each other, and there was no stopping their union on one summer day. One-shot related to Infinity. (Could be a series of one-shots later on)


"If you two quarrel, don't forget you can always run to me," the monk reminded.

"Bou-san—"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm serious, Mai. I've never been a father, but I fancy myself as your big brother. Don't forget I'll be here and there for you." He thinned his lips in sincerity and loyalty. All of his tan-colored hair was brushed back in a sleek ponytail, and he looked so dashing that I believed Ayako would have a fit if he knelt in front of her.

A tear wanted to escape from my eye, but I stifled it. I sniffed though and squeezed Bou-san's elbow. "Thank you...for being a big brother to me. For everything."

He regarded me with watery eyes, but he swallowed and nodded away. He coughed and hollered, "Alright! Enough of this sentimental prelude! You have a wedding to catch! Are you ready?"

I gulped, let out a breath, closed my eyes, and then nodded at him. I could hear voices from the room before us, but I tried not to let them bother me.

In his black suit, Bou-san beamed at me, my left hand at the crook of his elbow. "If it's any cure for the jitters, I want you to know and think that you're very beautiful everyday, but most especially today. That blue gown becomes you, Mai."

I could feel my cheeks flame as I looked down. My wedding gown was made by a fashion designer Madoka Mori hired. I had never known what goes well with me, but one thing was sure: I'd never worn a more magnificent clothing in my life. It was mostly in light blue. The top was off-shoulder, and the skirt fell down in a wave of differing shade of blue (light to dark) ruffles from my waist to the floor.

"Open the door, please." Bou-san's voice brought me back to reality.

The two young men beside the double doors did, and there was a hush in the church.

A soft tune played a minute later, and I shuddered, knowing everyone was looking at me. I tried to look ahead, but Naru's eyes were as intense and breath-stopping as ever.

I had to look away, or I might freeze or collapse on the aisle.

I saw Masako and Yasuhara on one pew. Masako was smiling—at least, her eyes were. She wore a strapless white gown as one of my bridesmaids, and as usual, looked the pretty doll. She didn't have kimono sleeves to cover her mouth, but she probably got the habit off because her right hand was covered by Yasuhara's instead. By the smile on Yasuhara's face as he turned to me, I could tell he had been joking with Masako about something I'd probably never guess.

I saw Ayako on the pew opposite the young couple. She looked like a gorgeous white candle with her red hair and white gown. She curved her lips at me and nodded, but when she looked to the side, she frowned.

I heard a sniffle and stared at Bou-san. Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

When we passed by Ayako, she hissed, "Stop crying, idiot monk!"

Bou-san glared at her, and I couldn't help but giggle and offer my veil for his tears. Madoka stood chuckling on the pew before Ayako, and on the left side, the pew before Masako and Yasuhara's, Naru's foster parents stood grinning at me.

Luella and Martin Davis wore white like Masako, Madoka, and Ayako, and they had dyed their hair in the same bole hue. Luella's emerald eyes and Martin's gray ones were bright and sparkling, and with just a glance at each other, I could see the everlasting spark of their love.

Could Naru and I have the same love as them?

I gazed back at Naru. Lin-san, his best man, had combed his eye-concealing fringe and looked like a different human being. He wore a white shirt and black pants, as usual, but he had a black jacket on. He had whispered something to Naru, who didn't seem to be listening as he—bringing warmth to my cheeks—continued to ogle at me. The narcissist had no expression, but his stance was relaxed. He had his hands on his back until he reached for me when I came near. Bou-san had quietly let me go and stood beside Ayako on the second row of pews.

Shortly I only noticed Naru's quivering hands, and my eyes fluttered at him behind my sheer sky blue veil. He saw my wonder and shrugged, but he stopped his quivering by squeezing the hand I gave to him.

Our gazes held—a silent promise of our future. John's voice broke our eye contact briefly as he began our marriage ceremony, but our eyes went back to meet frequently throughout the event.

I could live forever watching his blue-grey eyes.

And he, mine.

* * *

**XDXDXDXD~nya~**

"Thi-this is our room?" I asked, trying to make my voice even.

"You've asked that a dozen times," Naru remarked.

The room in question was a suite in the hotel where we had our short wedding reception. Everything in the room glowed in pale yellow, even the spacious white bed.

I felt my cheeks burn as Naru sat on the foot of the bed, took his suit jacket, and undid his shoe.

Not liking the awkwardness, I declared, "I-I'll shower first!"

Before I opened the bathroom door, however, Naru's hand grasped my elbow gently, and I turned to him with a gasp. I didn't even hear him move.

He furrowed his brow, and I swallowed. Then he sighed.

"I would never force you, Mai," he assured, and I made an incomprehensible noise in the base of my throat...like a cornered rat.

"I-I wasn't..." It came out as a squeak.

"I love you."

I stared at him with my mouth open. For the second or so time, I saw panic in his eyes. His jaw was tense. His face was taut. He tried to thin his lips so that they wouldn't twitch, but I knew he couldn't hold them tight forever.

He was nervous too. He was not the only one making this big step in our lives.

Second by second, I sagged my shoulders, closed my eyes, and withdrew a breath. Then I cupped my hand to his cheeks.

"You don't have to force yourself to say it, you know?" The corners of my lips were tugged upwards.

_I love you too_, my heart sang inwardly.

He just shrugged, but didn't avert his eyes. We both knew he wasn't good at expressing emotions. Moreover, he wasn't used to expressing and meaning it.

A light in his eyes appeared though, and he said in a deep low voice, "I may not be good at saying it frequently, but I am very capable of demonstrating. Frequently."

I couldn't feel my feet then, nor even knew what it was if asked right then. I felt myself become warm, but I was interested. So with probably flaming cheeks, unabashedly as I could, I replied, "Oh really? And when is this _**demonstration**_, my dear husband?"

I stretched an arm to him and unbuttoned his shirt very, very slowly. My fingers shook, and my body burned. But I wanted this with him, and I could feel he did too because although his eyes widened slightly at my sudden brazenness, he didn't push me away. Air seemed scarce in my lungs.

And then his eyes darkened. The air seemed to crackle with the intensity of his gaze.

He then held my straying hand and stopped my journey to his fifth button, and I was, to my wild surprise, tempted to wrench his shirt open with my other hand.

His voice distracted me though.

"I'm the one demonstrating, Mai." There was a growl-like, gravelly quality to his voice, and I felt absolutely boneless.

I tugged the front of his shirt, closer to me—anchoring him. I vowed to myself to make our days together the best of our lives, and I would not face our very first day as a coward.

Besides, it was our wedding night, and Luella told me it's a start of heaven with him.

And she also told me to make it one hell of a night.

_Stoke the fiery passion_, she'd advised.

And I would do just that.

"You're not the only one capable of demonstrating, you know?" I drawled as I peered at him under my lashes.

He blinked at me and hesitated. But soon...Slowly, very slowly, he snaked his hands behind me and unzipped the back of my gown. The noise of the zipper sliding open was excruciating, but as the gown loosened around my body, all worries were tossed out.

There was only Naru and his unzipping, exploring naughty hand and his mellifluous voice. "I have the intention to prove my capabilities and make you forget yours."

He didn't smile, but mischief danced in his eyes. He looked every bit the mischievous kid who created poltergeists Lin-san had told me before.

So I pouted. "And I have the intention to make you think of nothing but—"

I gasped as skin met skin, lips met lips, and lips met other parts with skin…Words were forgotten as touch traveled...explored...

Lower and lower...and...

Our demonstrations began, but we didn't know when it had started.

Or when it would end.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXD~nya~**

* * *

**A/N: I shouldn't stop there, right? Hahahaha ^^**


End file.
